


sleeping with a friend

by MondoMedia



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Agender Character, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blue is a good boyfriend! :(, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Red is a sleepy boy., Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, This is extremely sappy dont @ me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes they are dating. yes they are boyfriends. keep scrolling, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoMedia/pseuds/MondoMedia
Summary: “Hey. Uh. Can you pick me up?”Red’s voice echoed through the phone, sounding slurred, yet not at the caliber that it usually would be. The muffled sound of club music provided a distant background for his call.





	sleeping with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Cinna's server because I felt bad that I was sending so much angst. 
> 
> Also to Stormi who was basically my cheer squad when I wrote this at 3 A.M.

_ “Hey. Uh. Can you pick me up?”  _

Red’s voice echoed through the phone, sounding slurred, yet not at the caliber that it usually would be. The muffled sound of club music provided a distant background for his call. Blue, surprised that Red had even called, leaned back into their couch, picking up the remote with his free hand and muting the television before he responded. 

“It’s…” Blue searched for the right words. “It’s  _ really _ late, Red. Can’t you just sleep over there? And-And besides, how the hell can I even get to you? Where even  _ are  _ you?” There was silence on the other end for a long while. 

“Broseph’s.” 

Blue audibly groaned. “Red, for fuck’s sake, he’s  _ across town. _ I refuse to walk there, let alone attempt to—” 

“Take my fuckin’...” Red sounded like he forgot how to speak for a moment. “Take my sportsbike. Take Ju...Jupiter. I know ya have a license…” Blue raised an eyebrow, sitting up. 

“You’d let me ride it?”    
  


“ _ Heh _ . Yeah. Jusht…come here.” Blue stumbled to his feet, looking around for the bike’s keys.

“O-Okay, I’ll be there in-” Red hung up before Blue could finish his sentence. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Blue made his way over to the coat rack, yanking it off and pulling it on before making his way out the door, flicking off the lights and running down the hall. 

Blue yawned, suppressing a shiver as he stepped out into the night, gripping his coat close to himself and whirling his head around as he tried to recall in which direction the parking garage was, eventually turning on his heels and walking to the right. The jingle of keys in his pocket felt like the only thing that was keeping him awake. Another yawn was let out as he pulled out his phone, wincing at the light casting on his face as he stared at the time. 

_ Three-fucking-AM.  _

Huffing to himself, Blue shoved his phone back into the jacket’s left pocket and sped up his walking. At least Red had the sense to  _ let _ him use the bike rather than forcing him to walk. That, or he was correct in the assumption that Red is a sappy drunk. Either of those. 

Minutes pass before Blue turns into the parking garage, nodding to the man in the booth before heading to the second level. Red’s bike stood out from much of the other vehicles, most of the others being shiny cars or normal-looking bicycles that people had paid too much money to be able to keep there. On the other hand, right in the corner, there was Red’s bike, a purplish colored motorcycle that gleamed in the fluorescent lighting of the garage. Blue strode up to it, running his hand across it. It was usually just his roommate who rode it; it was  _ his _ bike after all. Occasionally, the two would use it together, but more often than not Red very adamantly insisted that only  _ he _ was to use the bike. 

Tonight did not seem to be the night. 

Blue reached back, picking up the blue helmet and putting it on, adjusting the strap as he seated himself on the leather seat and shoved the key into the ignition, his hands gripping the handles as he revved up and streaked out of the parking garage, only pausing first to politely wave goodbye to the man in the booth, who raised a confused eyebrow to him before raising his hand back to him. Blue chuckled, before letting out another yawn, trying and failing to stifle it before shaking his head in order to wake himself up and making his way out of the garage. 

Given the time of night, the New York City streets were surprisingly quieter than usual, the honking cars lacking and the streets not crowded whatsoever. Blue would have felt shocked about arriving at his destination far earlier than intended, had he not already been living in the city for years. Slowly and carefully slowing down, he slid to a stop right outside the building that housed Broseph’s penthouse. Even from his spot on the pavement, Blue could hear—and see—the party going on above. He, though, did not focus on this for long, as he heard the front doors of the complex creak open. Turning, Blue saw Red, leaning against the door and stumbling, struggling to stand. 

Blue leaned off the bike, trying to get the man’s attention. “Red!” he called loudly, waving his hands to get him to look at him. Red turned his head, blinking blearily before he appeared to recognize him. 

“H...Blue…” he mumbled, giving a weak attempt at a smile before making his way over, constantly tripping. Blue narrowed his eyes in worry at this, and when Red was close enough, Blue tugged on his sleeve to slow him down. 

“Whoa, there,” he whispered, reaching out his other hand to stabilize him. “You are  _ very _ drunk.” 

Red snorted. “Why wouldn’t I be.” 

Rolling his eyes, Blue let go of him. “Whatever, man, just...get on.” Red yawned, collapsing onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapping his arms around Blue’s torso as the aforementioned regained his grip on the handles, turning the key again. Unbeknownst to Red, Blue’s face flushed a bit at the motion, but he softened and didn’t say a word. Red grunted, snuggling his cheek against the cushion of Blue’s jacket as he closed his eyes. 

“Hold on. We’ll be home quick, I hope.” 

“Mmh.” 

Blue waited until Red stopped moving before turning the ignition once more, speeding down the streets. Red was oddly silent as they drove and later turned into the parking garage. Blue immediately stepped off once the engine was turned off, shoving the keys in his pocket. He met a surprise when he took off his helmet and saw Red slumped up against the seat, arms hanging over the sides of the bike and hat sliding off gradually. Letting out a prolonged groan, Blue leaned down, heaving Red up onto his back and wrapping his arms under and around his legs. “Jesus, man, you have to eat more,” Blue grumbled, walking out of the parking garage as Red let out a groan. 

* * *

Having no free hands, Blue fumbled around with the key before becoming successful, kicking open the door and copying that same motion to close it. “You still awake, cherrybomb?” Blue asked quietly to the man on his back. In response, Red shuffled in his spot, tightening his grip. Blue sighed, craning his head to the side. “At least let me get you into pajamas. You can wear mine. I don’t care.” He made his way to his own bedroom, dumping Red onto his bedsheets before quickly making his way out of the room to grab a bottle of water. He re-entered the room, setting it down on the nightstand before sitting next to Red and pulling him upright. Pulling off Red’s hat, Blue glanced at him. “Turn around.” Red sleepily obliged, drunkenly humming to himself as Blue helped him out of his shirt and undid the latch of his binder, setting it down to the side. Blue once again moved up to his feet, tossing Red an old t-shirt and a pair of sorts before pulling out his own pajama pants. 

“Why did you want to leave, anyways?” 

“Got into a fight. Felt sick. Shit sucks.”

“...Of course.”

The two maneuvered in silence, and it felt almost too long before both were in pajamas. Red looked as if he were to pass out right there. Blue rolled his eyes. “For fucks sake. Please just drink some water.” 

“Y’not m’ mom,” Red snarked sleepily back, before reluctantly obliging to his orders and unscrewing the bottle of water, chugging nearly the entire thing before settling into the bed. Smiling, Blue got in next to him, and as if magnetic, Red immediately latched onto him just as he did on the bike. 

Arms wrapped around Blue’s torso, head snuggled against his chest, legs keeping him in place. Blue let out a sigh before a yawn overtook him, and he reciprocated Red’s motions, burying his face in the boy’s unkempt hair. 

“You smell like shit.” 

“Mmh…” Red mumbled, his voice muffled due to his positioning. “Love you too.” Blue felt the blush come on once more. 

“I love you too, Lucas,” he whispered quietly, before the arms of slumber pulled both away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've written fluff outside of that one secret santa fic 
> 
> -Theo


End file.
